Cats in the Cradle Songfic
by KylieHale
Summary: This is a songfic of Cats In the Cradle by Harry Chapin. This is about Lucius talking about his relationship with Draco and how he influenced Draco.


**Cats In the Cradle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling. I also do not own this song Harry Chapin does.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry if this is horrible as Jenna Marbles said "It was in my head and now it's on the internet." R&R please no flames. If you have any requests for Song Fictions PM me. Thankss **

_My child arrived just the other day  
He came to the world in the usual way_

Draco Lucius Malfoy was born a usual birth to my wife Narcissa Malfoy and me Lucius Malfoy.  
_But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away  
And he was talking' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew_  
I had much better things to do than take care a child. I had to obey the Dark Lords orders and prepare for his return. As well as run the Malfoy fortune. No, I could not be bothered with staying home so Draco learned to walk by himself and almost right after was talking. I missed out on everything.

_He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad  
You know I'm gonna be like you"_  
When I did finally come home. I had more work to do for the Dark Lord and my job. I didn't have time to play with my son and soo we watched me work. Once I heard him say "I'm gonna be like you dad. You know I'm gonna be like you."  
_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home dad?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then_

Every time I left Draco would also be the first to ask when I was coming home so that he could be with me. I would always tell him that I didn't know but when I was done they could talk.__

My son turned ten just the other day  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play  
Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"  
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah  
You know I'm gonna be like him"  
And soon after Draco was ten years old and almost ready to go to Hogwarts. I got him a broom for his birthday. Draco was super excited he asked me to teach him to ride it and play Quidditch. I didn't have time for him so I told him I couldn't. *Draco left him knowing he was going to end up like his father*_  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
you know we'll have a good time then  
well, he came home from college just the other day  
So much like a man I just had to say  
"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"  
He shook his head and said with a smile  
"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys  
See you later, can I have them please?"_

Draco was 6th year and was proving himself to be a death eater. I was proud of him and the fact that he was staying strong. I asked Draco to stay home and talk about it he said he couldn't but what he really wanted was to go out and be alone. __

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then  
I've long since retired, my son's moved away  
I called him up just the other day  
I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"  
He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time  
You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu  
But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad  
It's been sure nice talking to you"

Draco was out of Hogwarts the war was over and everything was fine again. I was proud of Draco in the end. I wanted to talk to him and talk about everything like I never had before. I got him to apperate over to the manor. But Draco couldn't he didn't have time with his kids and wife now. He had to do a lot of work for his new job at the ministry and his kids were sick and he had to take care but he told me that its been nice talking to me.__

And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me  
He'd grown up just like me  
My boy was just like me

As he apperated back I realized that Draco was just like me. He grew up to be just like me just like he said, "My boy was just like me"__

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then dad  
you know we'll have a good time then

I barely ever visit my son now. I see him as much as he ever saw me. He grew up just like me. I ask him when he's coming home and just as I used to say "I don't know when, but we'll get together then dad you know we'll have a good time then."


End file.
